


Посмотри

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Authority
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто случайная встреча на улице Ванкувера. Просто разговор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмотри

\- Смотри, таких я ещё никогда не видел…  
\- Да ладно тебе, мы с какими только не встречались.  
\- Нет, вот с такими – ещё ни разу.  
\- Ну, не скажи. Не так давно видели – те тоже пытались деньги заработать на автографах.  
\- Ты про кого сейчас?  
\- Полли и Мидди, помнишь?  
\- Да нет же. Эти совсем другие. К ним даже сами подходят – сфотографироваться рядом. И потом… смотри – они моложе. И… совсем другие. Твой – так вообще тёмный. Хотя такой же высокий.  
\- Ну да. А у твоего ноги кривоваты. Я тебя полюбил как раз за идеальную прямоту. А тут что? Взглянуть не на что.  
\- Не надо меня утешать. Ты посмотри, он даже выглядит как голливудская звезда. Даже небритый и в этой дурацкой кепке.  
\- Ну… может, он и есть голливудская звезда? Вспомни, мы тоже когда-то фотографировались для обложки Rolling Stones. Только что мы получили тогда в итоге? Кучу проблем и локальный апокалипсис. А я – ещё и пару сломанных рёбер, вывих обеих рук и…  
\- Ну, прости, прости. Я же всё-таки нашёл тебя тогда, помнишь? И даже успел до того, как…   
\- Ладно, я тебя прощаю, потому что прекрасно помню, как славно ты потом поработал над тем парнем отбойным молотком.  
\- Вот за что я тебя люблю, так это за твой неиссякаемый оптимизм.  
\- Ну, может быть, тогда уже свалим отсюда? Пока на нас полицию не натравили. А то пялимся на двух мужиков как последние придурки.  
\- Ладно, пойдём. Но всё же… твой такой молоденький…  
\- Знаешь… я тебе это ещё припомню. Дома.

\- Ты видел это?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, там. Через дорогу. Два здоровых мужика.  
\- И что?  
\- Они так на нас смотрели… Мне почему-то стало не по себе.  
\- Не бери в голову, тут всякого народа полно. Это же Ванкувер. И нас с тобой тут уже каждая собака по одному только крему для бритья опознает.  
\- И всё-таки они были странные.   
\- Почему?  
\- Ну… знаешь… такие… на супергероев похожие.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, высокие, накачанные…   
\- Ты тоже ничего.  
\- Да я не про это. Понимаешь… как бы это правильно сказать-то? Было в них что-то особенное. Такая вот аура. Мне даже показалось, что у одного из них, ну, того, что выше и седой такой, светящийся ореол вокруг головы. Как будто бы. А, показалось, наверно.  
\- Наверняка. Пойдём отсюда? А то сейчас ещё толпа фанатов набежит. Парой автографов не отделаемся.  
\- Пойдём. Но всё же… Тебе не показалось, что они были чем-то похожи на нас? Только… старше?  
\- Да я их вообще не видел. О, смотри, Данниль уже закончила с покупками.  
\- Ага… а Жен всё ещё… где-то.  
\- Не повезло тебе.  
\- Как знать…

17.01.2014


End file.
